


5 times Charles and Erik kissed out of necessity (not really) and the one time they did it For Realsies

by InkEros (thacmis)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Time, Fluff, Humor, INTENSE PININGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, ah...the plights and mishaps of young love, just a tad i suppose, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/InkEros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles can't stop thinking about kissing Erik. Erik can't stop thinking about asking Charles out.</p><p>They both can't stop crushing on each other.</p><p>While neither thinks he has a chance, five fateful kisses bring them together in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Charles and Erik kissed out of necessity (not really) and the one time they did it For Realsies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geertrui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geertrui/gifts).



> don't read the notes at the end unless you want to be spoiled, geert
> 
> (Soundtrack: [this lovely thing)](https://youtu.be/TUh1cBZ8dpE?list=PLNO_9RMLnARqJVfGzz5Hoz0dLtHSJb-YI)

The first time they kissed, _Erik_ started it.

At least, that's what Charles tells himself and will tell Erik, if Erik ever regrets it and puts it on Charles' head. Charles may or may not have already harboured feelings for his tall, gorgeous, German friend with that sharp-cut jaw and sea-green eyes, and body proportions so preposterously ideal that Charles would almost like to analyze him were it not such a creepy thing to do, but Charles will insist that it was _Erik_ who started the actual kiss.

As a student, Charles sits around a lot. The most he does that can even be remotely considered a physical activity is walking up and down the stairs in various buildings to get to the next lecture. There's a small amount of flab around his middle that he'd like to get rid of, and along with Raven's constant rants about his dying early you lazy bum, Charles decides that his one New Year's resolution is to go to the gym on a regular basis.

There's an ad on the bulletin board in the multipurpose building at the university. "Couples save 50% on their annual membership! Register now with your beau, and get access to healthy bods for as little as $19.99!"

This gym also happens to be the one Erik frequents.

It's a good plan, Charles thinks, as he carefully peels the ad off the wall and folds it neatly to place in his backpack. Not only will he get extra bonding time with his gorgeous friend, and watch Erik work out (oh dear, should he buy a codpiece?), Charles will also be able to show off to Erik, get fitter, and… perhaps, make Erik _notice_ him.

"Erik!" Charles exclaims the next day, after class. "Would you like to, uh, go to the gym with me?" He presents the ad to Erik with successfully confident and still hands.

There's an amused smile lifting the corner of Erik's mouth. "Where did this come fr--" And then the smile stops, and Erik looks as though he's blanching. "…'Couple'?"

Charles blanches too. Perhaps he didn't think this through. "Oh. Yes. Well. I suppose - it's a really good deal, don't you think? And since you go to Hellfire too, and so I thought it'd be nice… of course, you don't need to, if you're not comfortable, I…"

Erik's chewing his lips, and two spots of red appear high on his cheeks. His mind is swirling too chaotically for Charles to catch anything. He feels his heart sink at Erik's indecision, and so Charles opens his mouth and is about to save this friendship from irreparable damage when Erik clears his throat and speaks.

"It's a good idea. Sure."

Charles beams and sees the clouds part for the sun through the window across the room.

*

"Prove that you're a couple," demands a curmudgeonly old man with a perpetual sneer on his face.

"Mr. Stryker, that's rude--" begins a pretty brown-haired lady beside him, but he shushes her with a glare.

"I'm doing my job, Kinross, and you do yours," he barks, before turning his swollen, pimply face back on the two of them. He stares at them over a greasy pair of reading glasses, shiny with stains. "Well?"

Erik looks rather relaxed, an arm draped over the counter in an overly confident manner, but he's panicking too, Charles can feel it.

Charles himself is blushing; a quick glance into the toad's mind shows him that Stryker wants nothing less than a kiss, which he doesn't believe for a second these two foolish boys would give - this is exactly the kind of thing stupid cheap young people try to plot, and the gym is already barely making a profit because of all the terrible policies the previous manager made. Stryker fumes.

 _Now what,_ Erik asks calmly.

 _I don't know! What do we do,_ Charles sends, feeling a little frazzled. _He, uh, he wants us to - wants us to k--_

He doesn't get to finish that sentence, because before he can even blink, Erik is stepping too close to him, pushing their bodies together, winding his arm around Charles waist, and pulling Charles closer in one incredibly smooth move that Charles doesn't even register in time what is happening before Erik angles his face down, and kisses him.

It's not much of a kiss, objectively speaking. Erik miscalculated his aim and presses his warm, dry lips more on Charles' cheek than on his lips, and their noses knock together a bit, and it isn't so much a _kiss_ as it is just a pressing together of lips and skin and not moving at all beyond that, but - but this is _Erik_ , the wonderful, intelligent boy he's been in love with since middle school, and… and oh, he's finally _kissing him._

Barely seconds after Charles' brain finally registers what's happened, Erik pulls away - Charles bites down on his tongue to suppress a whine - though Erik still keeps his arm around Charles' waist, for which Charles is grateful - and Erik turns to glare at Mr. Stryder.

"A-all right all right," Mr. Stryker grouses, waving his hand at them, obviously a little put off by Erik's infamously frightening stare. He types something quickly and hands them a couple of cards.

Erik takes the cards and turns to leave, dropping his hand from Charles waist, leaving an aching patch there. "Charles?"

Charles blinks a couple of times, and realizes he's in a sort of a daze. He flushes and snatches one of the cards from Erik's hands, hoping he hasn't been projecting. "Yes. Let's go. D-darling," he adds, when he notices Mr. Stryder watching them suspiciously from the corner of his eyes.

Erik smirks and lifts an eyebrow. "Yes, _schatz_."

Charles flushes again.

Erik doesn't seem bothered at all during the session, and doesn't bring it up again. They don't really talk much either, and Charles tries not to feel disappointed about that as he obsesses, while huffing on the treadmill, over every little detail of the moment, and locks up the memory in the corner of his mind, to take out and obsess over and examine again (and again and again) when he's more alone. Besides, Erik lifting weights and flexing his veiny, sweat-shiny muscles is good enough of a temporary distraction.

Briefly, Charles wonders if Erik regrets it and might be angry at Charles for having put them in that uncomfortable situation - Charles is the one who proposed this scheme after all.

***

The second time they kissed, Erik supposes he might have overreacted just a little bit.

Charles is still puffing away on the elliptical when Erik comes back from the washroom. With Charles' soaked backside towards him, Erik takes a few seconds to secretly appreciate the view while keeping his mind carefully blocked.

It was a strange day out of a dream when his friend and secret crush asked him to join the gym with him, _as a couple_.

How long has Erik dreamed about being more than friends with Charles? Back in sixth grade, Charles was the only one to approach him when he was the new kid in school, and a Jewish kid no less. Erik was always quite alone and unhappy and teased until Charles approached him that one spring day on the playground, and stuck out a hand. Erik was wary at first, but no amount of cynicism he might have acquired at this point due to his situation could compete with that kind smile, those warm touches, and these bright, innocent, pure blue eyes so brilliant that they imprinted deeply enough on Erik's mind to stay there forever.

But… Charles is good with everyone, not just Erik. Girls love him, boys love him, and all the teachers that ever met him have in one way or another fallen for his charms. Erik's always considered asking him out, but whenever he thinks his mind's been made up, he chickens out at the very last minute, every single time.

Charles is good to everybody, so to Charles, Erik must be… just another friend.

Erik considers himself lucky enough to have this with Charles, every Saturday afternoon.

To have a view like _this_ , that no one else in the school gets to see. The wet portion of the tank top plastered to Charles' back provides an excellent outline of its landscape. It's broad and smooth, with a dip of the spine running down the middle that Erik wants to lick, down, down, to a pair of buttocks that bounce slightly with every step he takes. They're mesmerizing to watch. While Charles' build is stocky, his legs are quite long with thick, muscled thighs and a calf definition sculptors would die for. His entire body is coated in a sheen of sweat, and Charles looks _so determined_ on the elliptical that Erik finds more than just his mind appreciating the view.

Erik swallows and wills himself to look away. He doesn't want to be kicked out of this gym.

Licking his lips, Erik floats his earbuds into his ears and makes his way back to the weights he was working on earlier, waving to Charles a brief greeting as he passes him. He feels too self-conscious working out facing Charles directly, and so he deliberately turns away to the wall as he hoists and pumps the weights in the air.

On the chance that Charles might be watching, Erik lifts slightly heavier weights than usual and flexes his muscles a bit more than is necessary.

He becomes so focused that he completely misses Charles making his way towards him.

A few soft taps on his arm jolts Erik out of his own world, and Erik turns to see a red-faced, panting Charles looking wild and a little panicky.

"Charles?!" Erik says, concerned, pulling out his earbuds. "What's wro-"

"Can you kiss me," Charles whispers urgently. The blush spreads down his neck now.

" _What_?"

"Erik, _please_ , _now_ ," Charles says, looking imploringly but determinedly into Erik's eyes.

"U-uh yes, ok, sure-"

Charles pushes onto his toes to press his lips on Erik's. His hands scrunch up in Erik's shirt, while Erik's automatically go down to support Charles on the hips. He stays quite still as Charles kisses him, utterly confused but giddy, surprised but elated, and he doesn't know how many minutes or hours go by until Charles pulls away with a sigh, and rests his head against Erik's chest.

They don't move for a few seconds. No one around them pays them any attention, which he supposes is Charles' doing.

"…Charles? Are you all right?" he asks softly. The sweat on Charles' wet brown curls rub off on his chin, and it smells sweet, and good _._ There's a small flame of hope in his chest, and Erik wonders maybe…

Charles pushes off his chest, though he doesn't release his grip on Erik's shirt. "Sorry," he says, looking up with large eyes and then gestures with one hand. "I had to… I had to throw off a girl. She's been stalking me and…"

Erik blood turns cold.

"What?"

Charles' eyes widen at his reaction and he blanches. "No - no, Erik, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant-"

"You kissed me because you had to _throw off_ a girl?" Erik grits his teeth, feeling stupid and used and dirty for even thinking there was anything special in that. He thought… never mind what he thought. It was obviously false. He's just another "friend", and someone to _use_ , at that.

"Erik, no, I - I - _Erik!_ -"

But Erik's out the door without a backward glance.

***

The third time they kiss, Charles' hopes are dashed.

"Erik?" Charles says quietly, as he approaches the heavily-jacketed figure sitting on the bench. The cold January air stings his eyes and nose. He shivers as he walks over and stands a few feet away from Erik, who doesn't look up at him, the tip of his nose pink and peeking out from under his tuque.

When Erik doesn't say anything, Charles takes a leap of faith and sits down next to him. The cold metal steel bites into his skin and he gasps, shivering harder than ever.

Suddenly, that portion of the bench…warms, and Charles nearly whimpers from how good it feels. He sighs happily and leans back, before realizing who might be responsible for warming the metal.

"Thank you, Erik," Charles gasps, overwhelmed with relief that Erik might have forgiven him, from this small act of kindness.

Erik simply nods, and continues to look at the ground.

It's been a couple of days since the incident at the gym, during which Charles absolutely agonized over what a fool he is and how rude he was and how he might have destroyed any chance he might have had with Erik, forever. Charles might have cried a bit too. At the time, Erik didn't even wait for Charles to finish for their ride home; Erik had simply walked back, and by the time Charles ran out to find him, Erik had either walked too far or taken a short cut home in the dark, because Charles couldn't find him. Charles texted and called him many times but Erik didn't pick up, and it worried Charles out of his mind. What if he got attacked by a bear? What if he was kidnapped? What if he got lost and fell into a ditch and couldn't get out because it was so dark? Charles might have indirectly _killed_ him.

Fortunately, Erik was at school the next day, and Charles tried to approach him, but Erik escaped every time and refused to look at him. And because they're in different majors, Charles had few opportunities to catch him anyway.

Now, however, with Erik letting him sit beside him and warming his seat for him, Charles hopes he finally has a chance to properly apologize.

"Erik," he starts. "I'm sorry. It was a poor impulse decision and I should have considered…more."

Erik looks at him, and Charles' hopes rekindle. But Erik looks away again, and his hopes sputter.

Charles swallows. "Erik, I'm really sorry. I truly didn't mean to offend you. I'm really…" Charles bites his lip in frustration. Erik's mind is as blanked as his face is. Charles can't even get a sense of where he stands. "Can't you - can't you at least tell me what you're thinking right now?"

Erik blinks, then exhales. Charles waits.

"…I've wanted to ask this person out," says Erik, quietly.

Charles' heart stops. "W-what?"

Erik keeps his eyes trained to the ground. "I've always wanted to ask this person out," he says a bit louder, and Charles fights to breathe normally. "But… I'm not sure where I stand."

 _Who is this person? Why are you bringing this up? How long have you wanted them for?_ Who _is this person?_ The air seems much colder and sharper than before.

"I see," Charles says, and pats himself internally at the steadiness of his voice. Perhaps Erik's sharing with him this rather personal information as some sort of return gesture to his apology? But this is… absolutely not what Charles wants at all.

But Erik's his friend, and friends support each other, right? Erik is opening himself up to him, and Charles would be downright crass to let his jealousy show through now.

"Well," Charles clears his throat carefully. "I think… that this person would be a fool to turn you down."

Erik stares at him with an indecipherable expression, causing him to flush deeply - thank goodness it is winter, and he has naturally rosy cheeks in cold air - before Erik starts laughing. It's not the nice kind of laugh, Charles notes; he's laughing at Charles' words, and there's a tone of self-denigration in it that Charles hates.

"I'm serious!" Charles insists, feeling his ears go red now, but Erik must be convinced. "I'm absolutely serious. At the very least, very few people would turn you down, I swear."

Erik stops laughing and closes his eyes as he leans back with a sigh, head facing the sky. Charles traces over his sharp profile with his eyes, and wishes he could do so with his fingers, too.

"I can't even kiss properly," Erik mumbles.

Charles… can't really argue with that. The first time they kissed, they didn't really "kiss". The second time they kissed, Erik didn't kiss back. Charles jolts as he realizes that he might be one of Erik's very first kisses, if not the first, and the warmth he feels all of a sudden now has nothing to do with the bench.

"…You just need practice," Charles says.

"Practice," Erik repeats, eyes still closed.

"Yes. Like - like how we did a couple times already."

"Have you kissed a lot of people?" Erik asks neutrally.

"Well…" Charles fidgets a little. He's never had boyfriends or girlfriends, but he has kissed plenty of people, and somehow he feels embarrassed to share this with Erik. "Maybe a bit more than you have."

"Mmm."

A pause falls between them. Charles continues to fidget, wondering if he should say what he wants to next, and then decides that since he doesn’t have a chance with Erik anyway now, he's got nothing to lose.

"I - I could show you, if you like," Charles says to his hands, before looking back at his friend.

Erik cracks an eye open. "Show me what?"

"How to kiss - properly."

Erik opens both eyes and sits up. He stares at Charles as though he can't quite believe what he said, and is trying to figure out whether it was a joke or not.

Charles flushes. "I - I mean the first couple times weren't really kisses. We barely did anything beyond pressing our lips together."

An amused smirk that's almost fond tilts up the corner of Erik's lips. "Okay, Professor Kiss. What's a real one like?"

Now it's Charles turn to figure out if it's a joke or not, but from the way Erik is staring intensely at him, and the way his mind isn't bubbling like a mind would when it's trying to conceal a joke, Charles feels certain that Erik isn't playing.

"Okay," says Charles, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "Er, just, sit still."

"I don't know what I've been doing for the past ten minutes."

"Oh shush. And… close your eyes."

Without that unnervingly focused sea-green staring at him, Charles finds it a lot easier to prepare himself. Erik's face is… right there, _right there_ for his taking, and it's open and peaceful and trusting and Charles wants to stop time.

He leans in close, pouts his lips, and places them perfectly on Erik's. It's a chaste, soft one that he gives, close-lipped, and he works his lips in a small undulating movements as he feels out the landscape of Erik's mouth. Charles' nose is pressed up against Erik's stubbly cheeks, and he breathes in Erik's natural musk, which is starting to arouse him.

Charles continues the kiss for as long as he is able, until he pulls away for air, but only a few inches away. Slowly, they both open their eyes.

"…How was it?" Charles asks softly, his breath warming the air between them.

"Good," Erik replies. His voice is low and rough. Erik looks flushed as well. "Now let me try."

***

Charles stares at him like he doesn't understand. "W-what?"

"I didn't really kiss back just now," Erik answers. This is just an excuse, of course, but Erik will push his luck as far as he can. Judging by Charles' sentiments about Erik's crush, there might still be hope…  "One more time?"

"…All right."

And so, Charles agrees to their fourth kiss.

"Stay still," Erik says softly, and he watches as the clear blue eyes flutter shut. Charles' cheeks are tinged pink, either from the winter air or from embarrassment, Erik can't tell, and his brown hair is ruffled up from the wind, and Erik is momentarily breathless from how beautiful he looks.

He sucks in a breath to build up his courage, and then leans in close.

Erik tries to copy what Charles had done, pressing his dry lips over Charles' own soft red ones, sucking at them just a little bit. Charles parts his mouth with a small gasp in surprise at the sensation, and Erik stays still, wondering if he might have done it wrong, but Charles doesn't move away at all, and after a moment, actually presses closer to him, melting into the kiss. Erik follows Charles' lead, and it's like a very slow dance that they do with their lips. Charles' skin smells sweet and warm like snuggling under blankets in the winter, and Erik enjoys drinking up Charles' scent as much as he loves the kissing.

Gently, they break apart. Charles' face is still so close. His eyes are now open, and Erik can see each swirl and wrinkle of blue in his irises, orbs of tropical waters rippling with the veiny reflections of sunlight. His eyes are framed with feathery ginger lashes that Erik wants to touch.

Charles seems to have enjoyed the kiss as well. Erik swallows, wondering if he has a chance after all, if he should ask right now…

Then Charles looks away with something like a sigh, and Erik feels stung.

And Erik doesn't know why he wasn't expecting that. Posh, popular, smart, lovely Charles - why would he ever like a cranky loner like Erik? It's too good to ever be true. So Erik sighs as well, and moves away from Charles, returning to his previous position and leans far back against the bench again.

"So…" Charles starts with a strangely wavering voice, then coughs to clear his throat. "You'll know how to kiss, now, when you… ask your person out."

"…I suppose." _That's probably not gonna happen anymore._

"May I… ask who it is?"

"…No."

"Okay."

The silence that falls over them is heavy and awkward now, but Erik is a little too wounded at the moment to try and lift it.

Charles must have sensed his mood, because eventually he stands up and says, "I suppose I should… go now." He turns to leave, but he seems to hesitate for a moment. "Shall I see you again this Saturday?"

Erik glances up again, about to refuse, thinking maybe he needs a break. But he catches Charles staring at him with large, sad eyes, obviously believing himself to have done something to offend Erik again, and Erik's resolve dissipates.

"Yes," Erik replies, and Charles looks minutely relieved. Erik quirks a small smile he doesn't really feel. "I'll see you then."

***

The fifth time they kissed, it might have been their last.

If Charles had known, he wouldn't have done it.

He told Erik to get in the car first, as he's always a little slow to change and pack up his equipment.

Erik was doing a lot of stretching exercises today, and he was so thorough with every muscle on his body that Charles had gotten a little hard towards the end of the session. He needed to spend a little more time than usual in the change room, and barely managed to squeak out a "Go on ahead!" when Erik voiced his concern over Charles' prolonged use of the hot shower.

But he cleaned himself, put on a fresh shirt and underwear, and rushed out of the building to where Erik must have already waited for at least ten minutes.

"Erik I'm so sorr-" he begins when he hops into the driver's seat, and then stops when he sees Erik, with his head resting against the back, asleep. "Oh," he whispers. Charles closes the door quietly, and looks at his friend.

Erik's face is turned towards him, as though he'd been looking out the driver's window for Charles to show up before falling asleep in that position. Erik normally looks old for his age, but now he looks nearly childlike, face smooth and open and vulnerable, and Charles wants to touch his cheeks. It's quite dark outside, being a late afternoon in winter, but the white brightness of the street lamps and the pale light of the moon cut across his sharp features in silver beams, making him otherworldly and something like an elven prince in slumber. As Charles works his way through Erik's features, he notices that Erik's lips are… parted.

And he's overcome with an overwhelming need to kiss him.

Again.

He rubs his palms against his thighs in frustration. _Why_ is he _always like this_? Erik doesn't like you; _let it go_ , you fool. But the urge can't be ignored; it's too strong; Charles' lips are tingling and his skin is burning for it, fuelled by the thought that this might be the last chance he'll ever get.

Erik won't know, Charles decides. He's asleep, and Charles will be soft and quick.

 _Just one last time_ , he thinks, and he leans forward.

So focused is Charles on his mission that he completely misses the change in Erik's breathing rhythm and the stirring of a wakening mind.

So Charles kisses him, gently, memorizing the way Erik feels, imprinting the moment into his mind.

He pulls away after a moment while his heart cracks, and he takes one last look at Erik's peaceful face.

"I love you," he whispers.

And Erik's eyes snap open at him.

Charles scrambles back, sputtering. From the emotions and thoughts flashing through Erik's mind, he's been awake for quite a while now, and Charles wants to jump into a hole to Hell and never come out again he is so absolutely _mortified_ how could he not have _noticed fuck_ he'll never be able to - fuck, _fuck!_ \- Erik's never going to - never going to -

"I-I'm so sorry, Erik, I'm so sorry, I - sorry I didn't - I'm sorry - fuck -"

Not knowing what else to do, Charles leaps out of the car and flees.

***

Charles loves him. _Charles loves him_.

"Charles!"

Charles doesn't hear him, of course, having run several metres from the car by now. The idiot.

"Fuck," Erik mutters under his breath, and scrambles out of the car himself to give chase. "Charles! _Charles!_ "

Erik sprints, running high on elation and disbelief and wonder and - and absolute, incandescent _joy,_ Charles _loves him -_ and he easily approaches Charles, who still looks utterly terrified and scurrying for his life. Erik notices a few people on the street staring at them, and he realizes what a terrifying sight he might be making; if this keeps up, people are going to report him for attempted assault or something. There's no metal on Charles' body that he can grab, not even a belt, and for a moment Erik furiously regrets having never thought about buying him a shirt of mail for his birthday.

"Charles!" he shouts again, mildly irritated at Charles' absolute lack of sensibility when it comes to other people's feelings. "Stop!"

Of course, Charles doesn't stop, but he flags a bit, having quickly depleted in this short run the small amount of physical energy nerds typically possess. Erik finally takes him in a few more strides, and grabs him by the shoulders. They both stumble to a stop.

"Why… didn't you… stop," Erik pants, projecting his irritation.

Charles doesn't answer, panting even harder than Erik, but he looks up at Erik with red eyes.

"W…what?" Erik gasps.

"…orry," Charles manages, looking down at the ground, "sorry. I'm sorry. Please… I hope…" Charles' voice catches and he trails off, blinking rapidly.

"Charles…" Erik says, chest suddenly bursting not from lack of oxygen but from hope so bright and full he could have outshone the sun if someone cut him open right now. He pulls Charles into a tight embrace, burying his face into Charles' shampoo-scented hair, pressing their chests together, relishing how neatly Charles fits into his arms. Charles gives a surprised whimper into his neck. He's stiff at first, but he relaxes after several seconds, and Erik feels his hands come up to fist lightly into the hem of Erik's shirt.

"Do you remember how you told me that very few people would turn me down?" Erik asks quietly.

Charles hesitates, then nods, rubbing his cheek against Erik's collar bone.

"Do you still think that way?"

Charles nods again.

"You're not one of those people, are you?"

"What?" Charles says, confused, pulling away to look up at Erik from under his messy brown fringe.

And then his eyes grow large.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Erik asks, heart fluttering nervously.

Charles stares at him for a long time, red lips slightly ajar, but Erik waits, because Charles isn't letting go, isn't turning that expression of surprise into disgust, isn't pulling away from his mind, and Erik hopes.

"…Yes," Charles whispers finally, eyes glistening suspiciously. "Yes!"

And Charles throws himself further into Erik's arms.

As Charles burrows himself into Erik's neck, Erik presses his face into Charles' fluffy hair again and breathes in one of the sweetest moments of his entire life. He can feel Charles blinking and shutting his eyes, the eyelashes tickling and feeling a little bit wet against Erik's skin. Heart aching, Erik squeezes Charles harder. The evening chill is starting to work into their clothes now, but Charles' soft body is warm and tight against him and Erik doesn't want to move at all. Charles is breathing hotly right on his collarbone, above his heart, and it's more than enough to keep the chill at bay.

"Don't run off again like that at night," Erik sighs into his hair. "It's dangerous."

Charles scoffs and looks up incredulously. "Remind me what happened a few days ago? Speak for yourself! ...Daddy."

Erik gapes, feeling himself flush. He struggles. "Charles, _no_."

Charles grins, full-lipped and rosy-cheeked, and he's so, so beautiful under the moonlight that Erik does the only thing that makes sense.

When they kissed a sixth time, it was far from being their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [April Fools bodyswap](http://whatwecanfic.tumblr.com/post/112077098232/the-april-fools-day-fandom-bodyswap). Also inspired by another post on tumblr ~~i can no longer find~~ == > *EDIT: [FOUND IT - it was buried in my tumblr likes](http://mc-meow-avoy-fassbender.tumblr.com/post/140421059931/bootycap-imagine-ur-otp). i'm not really sure this really counts as a bodyswap since i do occasionally write too, but Geert coerced me at knife point. she demanded young cherik kissing practice with Intense Pining, or else.
> 
> jk lol she wanted to do this together and she's my babe so how could i refuse. She's the sweetest little thing ever so I took the liberty of incorporating some of her major kinks >:D
> 
> i wrote a majority of this fic in three days late at night when my wifi cuts off and Geert couldn't bother me so i could focus on it in peace, but a side effect might be mediocre writing from chronic sleep deprivation. Apologies
> 
> To Geert, this is a smol thanks for making so many of my cherik dreams come true, and an attempt to return a bit of the favour. I hope you liked it! Hope i succeeded kinking you


End file.
